


Book Ends

by elysianrain



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Meet-Cute, nothing like two nerds sitting next to each other in the subway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysianrain/pseuds/elysianrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're not the only one who seems to be fond of your favorite book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book Ends

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written in months, so comments and (constructive) criticism are welcome. If enough people like this, I suppose I'll write more. I have lots of ideas. Thanks for reading! (Also, I have seen a guy playing AC/DC on his bagpipes in Central Park before. It was awesome.)

You sat in the subway car, too fixated on the book you were reading to notice the person who sat next to you. Several moments went by before a voice with a distinctly Eastern European accent pulled you out of the fictional world you were so engrossed in. 

"That's a good book."

You glanced up at the person sitting next to you. Your breath hitched. You always thought Quicksilver was the most handsome Avenger, but seeing him in person made you all the more certain. After several awkward seconds of silence, you finally responded.

"Yeah, it's one of my favorites."

"Mine too. Although that's the only book of that author's that I like," he said.

"Really? I love their writing style," you said, getting a bit defensive.

He shrugged. "I could take it or leave it, but something about that book stands out."

You closed the book, leaving your bookmark where you left off. The next ten minutes were filled with discussion of the book's plot, characters, and theme. Your conversation with him was so casual and comfortable that no one would suspect that the two of you had only known each other for less than fifteen minutes. 

Embarrassingly enough, you had to ask him to repeat himself once or twice because you zoned out staring at his face—not that you'd admit that. You used the "this subway car is so loud" excuse, a completely valid one in nearly any subway in the city. Although, you were sure he could tell that wasn't the case. Nonetheless, he seemed more than happy to discuss the book with you.

Your heart dropped a bit when the car stopped and conductor announced your stop. You got up to leave, and to your relief, he got up as well.

"This is your stop too?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm meeting some friends at the park."

"Ah, that's nice," he said. "Would you mind if I walked there with you? I'm going that way anyway."

You smiled. "Sure, that'd be great."

The two of you walked up from the subway to the city above. You weren't too far from Central Park, just five blocks away. 

"You know, we've been talking all this time, and I forgot to ask your name," he said.

"Oh, I'm Y/N," you said. "I know who you are. I mean, who doesn't? You're an Avenger."

"Yes, but since we're doing formal introductions, I'm Pietro. It's nice to meet you, Y/N."

"It's nice to meet you too, Pietro."

The sound of him saying your name made you feel like you were about to melt. Unbeknownst to you, he felt the same way when you said his name. 

You and Pietro continued making your way to Central Park. The two of you took your time walking along, wanting to spend as much time talking as possible. The conversation had shifted from the book to the guy who was playing AC/DC on his bagpipes in the middle of the park. 

"Well, there's my friends," you said gesturing to a group of people a few feet away. "It was great talking to you."

"I enjoyed talking to you too," he said.

You gave him a small wave and began walking toward your friends. Before you could reach them, however, you felt a gust of wind, and Pietro was standing in front of you.

"Can I see you again?" he asked.

"I–uh–sure!" you stammered, taken aback by his unexpected question.

You pulled a pen out of your pocket, and, unable to find an available scrap of paper, wrote your name and phone number on his arm. He looked at his arm and then at you, a grin on his face.

"I'll call you later, okay?" he said.

"Texting is fine," you said.

He shook his head. "I like your voice too much for that." 

You smiled as you began walking backwards toward your friends, still facing him. "Bye, Pietro."

"See ya, Y/N!" he shouted before speeding off.


End file.
